


Unemployed

by MsJackofAllFandoms



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2011 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of the War, Ficlet, M/M, Not Really A Happy Ending, Oliver-centric, Post Deathly Hallows, Signs of Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJackofAllFandoms/pseuds/MsJackofAllFandoms
Summary: Oliver is unemployed. He is not taking it very well





	

_Unemployment: un·em·ploy·ment_  
/ʌnɛmˈplɔɪmənt/  
–noun  
the state of being unemployed, especially involuntarily: Automation poses a threat of unemployment for many unskilled workers..

  
  
  
Oliver was not made for unemployed life. He had always been a bundle of energy and he had almost always had something to do with it.  
  
But with Quidditch still on hiatus and the rebuilding effort tapering off as society was almost back to normal, whatever normal would be after another war... Oliver found himself well and truly unemployed, and unneeded.   
  
And bored.  
  
Not even the ministry, backlogged and inundated with paper work, had a place for him. That's how desperate he was, if he was considering paperwork on a mostly voluntary basis.  
  
He sighed as he noticed his leg had been bouncing up and down at an alarming speed. Percy would curse him in to next week if he marked the floor... but then, Oliver thought, at least it would give him something to do if he marked the floor. He'd have to fix it before Percy got home.  
  
Oliver jumped up from the couch. “I'm going stir crazy!” He shouted, “I'm thinking marking a floor is a good way to keep myself busy. What the hell am I doing?”  
  
Oliver looked around the living room with disdain, “I'm talking to myself, that's what i'm doing.”  
  
He threw his hands up in the air and walked in to the kitchen. The kitchen which he'd spend the whole morning cleaning. Not that it'd needed cleaning in the first place, he'd cleaned it just as thoroughly the day before, he and Percy weren't the messiest of people (Well, Oliver was but that was quidditch related. It's not his fault if his spare quidditch socks end up in the fridge...) and Percy had cleaned any remnants of the previous night's suppper with magic.  
  
Oliver sighed again and sat at the dining table. “I never thought anything could get more boring than History of Magic lessons. Good old Proffessor Binns.” He dropped his head into his hands. “I have got to stop talking to myself.”  
  
He stopped himself from sighing a third time and risked a glance at the clock. Percy was due home in four hours, if he left the office on time, which was rarely, which meant four more hours of silence and solidarity.   
  
He shook his head. It was the same day after day after day and the more he did to alleviate the painful boredom, the less he had to do the next day. He needed a job, something to do, and quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for my 30 Day Writing Challenge in April, 2011. The word was "unemployment"


End file.
